It's for the Best
by SamanthaMeloes
Summary: No matter how heartbreaking, how horrible, how stressful, or how we as people feel, we as nations have to do what's best.The US is destroyed after a major economy crash.But what's left behind? Hinted UKUS,hinted FrUK, brotherly CanUS


**It's for the Best**

_"We can't allow this to continue." Russia said sternly, eyes shut in thought._

_France looked at him in slight horror. "What do you mean!" He whispered harshly, as if ashamed at the very thought. "You cannot mean zat-!" _

_"I'm afraid that Russia is right-aru." China interuppeted. Japan looked at the others warily. _

_"But how will America-san feel about this?" He said sadly. "He-"_

_"I know, Japan!" China cut off again, slamming his hands on the small table in frustration. "But we have no choice." He continued. "Relying on America any longer is putting our own contries at risk, if we don't do this _we _will be in trouble-aru. Its either America or us. Make your choice."_

_The other nations sat in scilence for a long moment. Russia was the first to relax, the childish smile returning to his face. "Da, it must be done." After another moment, Japan slumped in his seat and sighed. "Hai. It must." And then finally, after glaring at the other two nations in anger, France relaxed in his seat and ran a hand through his blond hair. "Yes...for zhe best.." he said softly._

* * *

><p><em>"Major countries Russia, China, Japan, and France held a confidentional meeting without America's knowledge. During this meeting it was decided that the US dollar was not going to be the main currency for the 4 countries due to America's economy. Switching to the Japanese yen instead as the internation trade currency was to help their own econmony. Arabic countries, Cuba, and North Korea supported this."<em>

* * *

><p><em>Barack Obama looked at his hands with greif. Across from him, America was still as stone. In his hands was a file, seal broken and black ink proclaiming <em>**"CONFIDITIONAL" **_slightly worn. "T-this...it can't happen, c-can it!" The nation stutterted. The president frowned and rubbed the bridge of his nose in agitation. "It's happened before." He said sadly. "It wouldn't be a surprise if it were to happen again." America looked at his boss with pleading blue eyes. "Wh-what do we do? There has to be something!" The president didn't reply. Instead he stood up and pressed the small red button on his desk, muttering a soft 'come in' into the intercom. moment later, two Marines walked in, guns hanging at their sides as they walked forward. "We have an idea of what to do. But for now we need you far away from the capital." America jumped slightly as both Marines grabbed him. He could have fought back, he was strong enough, but at that moment all of his people's doubts about the US came to him, filling his mind with thoughts of murder, theft, and emigration._

_'Is this really what they think?' he thought with a wince. In his frozen state the Marines were able to easily guide him away. As the door shut, Obama's words went unheared to the nation. "Please understand, its for the best."_

* * *

><p><em>"Riots have begun to break out all over America-"<em>

_"-It's 'The Winter of Discontent' all over again-"_

_"-The newly elected president was just recently assasinated by an unknown killer-"_

_"-The United States of America is falling; fast."_

* * *

><p><em>"What is all this!" England yelled in anger, slaming a stack of paper on the desk, silencing the argueing nations. France gave him a nervous grin. "What do you mean, Angleterre?" England glared at him and swiftly grabbed one of papers from the file. "<em>This. _What is all this- you are all refusing to take the US bill and now his country- its more like Hell! What the bloody hell were you all thinking!" Germany stepped forward and placed his hands on the shorter man's shoulders. "Calm down, England." Germany said calmly, grabbing the paper from his hand and gently setting it down. "I understand how you feel about the subject- we all do." _

_England shook off the hands and pushed the other blond back. "No! You don't! None of you ever had to go through this like me and now America has it 100 times worse than I did because your all a bunch of selfish twats!" Japan rushed forward and stared at England with worried brown eyes. "What do you mean, Igurisu-san? Surely America-san's economy will recover like yours did! And Greece-san has the same problem but he's okay! Won't everything be fine in the end?"_

_England shook his head roughly and turned his glare on Japan, though it softend considerably when he relized Japan was just as upset as him. He bowed his head and stared at the ground in an attempt to calm himself down. "You don't understand. That was then and this is now. We have so much more to our disposal and much more debts. Esspeciously America. His economy was already trashed before this and now its even worse! His country has been considered to be one of the most carefree! His citizens have it in their heads that they have rights to do as they please when disaster strikes! He has so many enimeies too and now that he's in this state..." England's head shot up as realization donned on him. "Where is America! Is he here!" China shook his head slowly. "N-no. He didn't come-" _

_"Shit!" England yelled in frustration. "We need to find America, this is bad, really bad! Something could happen at any second-" As if on cue, one of France's waitreses walked in and coughed nervously into her hand. "Excusez-moi! Monsoir France? Your boss 'as sent you zis message." She held out a file and looked shyly to the floor. France walked forward and grabbed it, dissmissing her quickly and shutting the door._

_"What does it say? Please tell me!" England asked worridly, walking up to France and looking at him with pleading eyes. France felt a sudden stab of guilt. England would never put himself so low as to beg. And now it was partially his own fault for making the Brit as he was. Slowly, France opened the file and read it's content quickly, eyes widening with each word._

_"France! France, tell me what it says, dammit! France!" France ignored England and sat down before he could fall. 'This is my fault. Sacre Bleu this is all my fault!' he thought sadly. Finally, England was able to read the first few bold French sentences and nearly fell over as well, stuttering as he read it aloud for the others to hear._

_"'US has been bombed b-by allied C-cuban, and Korean planes."_

_The others stood in silence. England ran towards the door. "Angleterre!" France yelled, grabbing England's arm and roughly pulling him back. England struggled in his grasp. "Let me go! Dammit you Frog, let me go! I need to go help America, he needs my help, let go!" he yelled, punching and kicking at the air to try and break free. England landed a punch on France's face, momentarily stunning the elder. Finally, France got England to stop, his frustration making him more brutal as he slapped the Brit across the face and forced him to stay still. "Stop Angleterre!" He shouted. "Stop!" England looked at him, tears ready to fall from his green eyes as he glared. "Why! How can you just stand here when America is hurt?" he cried. "Y-your the one who helped him leave me, remember?" France's eyes widened slightly in rememberence but England continued. "Why did you help him if y-you were just going to do this in the end?" He stutterted softly. France sighed and pulled England into an unreturned hug as the Brit continued to cry. "I'm sorry, mon ami. But...it's for ze best..."_

* * *

><p><em>"Nations can't be killed nearly as easy as humans. There are only three ways for a nation to die. 1) Dissolvesion. When a country is beaten in war by another country and their goverment fails. For complete dissoloution the country must be completely erased by name and the personication killed by offending other country. 2) Climate and Natural Disaster. If the land is destroyed completely by nature. If land is flooded or made unable to live in the nation dies, if land is destroyed only partially, the land can be rebuilt or repaired and the nation can be restored to its origonal state over time. 3) Murder by another Nation. Even when nations are not in a war, at any time a nation has the power to kill another. Though, if the nation's personication is killed without complete damage to their goverment or land, the personifcation is reborn into another humanoid form. If the country itself is taken over or loses in war the personifcation must be killed by offending nation(s) for complete destruction. If the nation is not killed by another nation when their goverment fails it is unknown what the outcome will be for this has never been recorded."<em>

* * *

><p><em>Canada grabbed his plate of freshly made pancakes and moved away from his kitchen and into his living room. Placing his pancakes, maple suryup, and cup of milk on the coffee table he sat down, sighing softly. He grabbed the remote and flipped through channels before settling on a local news station and relaxing into the couch. He'd been getting up early lately, his boss had been persistent about it, claiming they had to work more time into each day. It felt good to relax for once. The woman on screen talked about sports and Canada smiled in remeberance of the latest win for his favorite team before pouring his maple suryup over the pancakes happily.<em>

_"In other news, today is the 100th annerversity of the United States' destruction. In honer of the dissolved nation I have interviewed some of the few Americans who were there when tradgedy fell.." Canada looked warily at the TV, frowning at the mention of his fallen brother before rushing over to the TV and shutting it off with a sigh. Did they really have to talk about that? He didnt want to hear about his brother! Canada almost slapped himself for that last thought. It wasnt like he didn't miss his brother, but the thought of him was just too much. _

_Canada dully remembered the meetings where he'd have to watch England curl in on himself and stare at the door, as if wishing for the blue eyed nation to walk in at any moment, and winced. He really never thought England of all people would miss America the most, but on the other hand it was expected. 'England had always been there when America was in trouble. And then the bombings happened..._

_'No. Remembering is bad' he thought to himself stubbornly. "It's for the best.." He said to himself, walking back to the couch where his pancakes were getting cold._

* * *

><p><em>"North America has taken to copying the style of the rest of the world. The United States was once one of the largest nations but by 2052 the Union (goverment) was completely destroyed freeing the land for other countries to claim. Picture to left of text shows current state of lower North America: 12 countriescolonies(Texas Republic, Grano Con Sangre, Meiyo, La Louisiane, Russkaya Koloniya-vs Zemli, New PreuBen Kolonie, Dutch America, South Korean Refuge, New America-British co-rule, Mexican colony- LaRose, Roman Fort Sanctus, and State of Quebec-Canadian co-rule)"_

* * *

><p><em>Meetings were dull now, no doubt. Sure, the Nations still insisted on yelling at eachother, they never got anything done. But to England it was boring, there wasn't anything entertaining about them anymore. If it ever was entertaining that is. 'Really,' England thought to himself. 'The newer Nations are the worst.' 7 countries had formed in North America, and out of those 7, 5 had become involved enough in the world to attend the meetings. To England, that was 5 too many. Sure, he thought that Meiyo was a nice enough gal, may not have looked Asian but she acted plenty like her motherland, Japan, as expected. And he rather enjoyed La Louisiane's company as well, a well-mannered, polite, and less perverted, brown haired France...<em>

_But everytime he saw them all he could think of was 'That used to be America...'. _

_England didn't find it acceptable to talk more than nesscensary at meetings now. He had taken to walking in, sitting down, and waiting for the meeting to begin. Then, he'd be one of the first to state his news before dozing off until the end of the meeting. He was always the first to arrive, even when the meeting was in a country miles away, he always arrived there first. This paticular meeting was being held in the Texas Rebublic. Texas had been able to break away from the Union before the goverment failed, and had barely succeeded in becoming independent. He was lucky._

_Only 10 minutes later, most of the other nations had arrived and begun to bicker. England tuned them out, his thoughts only about his faeries. _

_Across the room France stared at England sadly. Japan, who was talking to China, noticed this and frowned but understood how France felt. Louisiana looked at his fatherland with worry. "Monsiour France, what's wrong?" France didn't look away from England but sighed. "Nothing importent..." Texas gave him an annoyed look. "What's entertaining about watching England be a loner? He's always been like that, it's nothing new." France still didn't look away from England but narrowed his eyes in slight anger. Japan nervously backed Texas away from France. "Ah, you shouldn't say things like that!" Beside him, China and Meiyo nodded in agreement. "Hai, Japan-sempai is right." Meiyo said quietly. "My books say that England used to be more involved..." Texas snorted and waved her excuse off. "I don't care! He has no reason to be a douche-" China hit Texas over the head and pulled him away, whispering feircly into his ear. "Do not talk about England around France, esspeciously like that-aru!" Texas glared. "Why not!" China sighed and reminded himself how young the nation was. If he didn't, he'd certainly have killed the guy. "It's for the best-aru." China said quietly._

* * *

><p><em>"New America was quickly formed during the Atlantic War, Britain took control of the land that once made up New York, New Jersey, Delaware, areas of Virginia, and Pennsylvania and formed the new goverment. The land was ruled by Britain's royalty but New America was allowed to vote their own representive in parliment to prevent future rebellion. Most of the innahbitents have American heritage but through the influence of the mainland English immigrents, New America adopted most of the United Kingdom's tradition, launguage, and culture. The Royal family's latest birth was in America. The Queen has decided that the born Prince would be the Prince of New America."<em>

* * *

><p><em>"England!" the small voice said happily. "Why don't you come visit me? You never do!" The English nation ignored the young boy on the other end. "England? You there?" England sighed. "Yes...I'm here." The boy laughed. "Haha, good! So can you come over? Please?" England paused. "No...maybe another time, New America." The nation 'humph"ed on the other end. "England, why don't you just call me America? New America is such a-" England cut him off. <em>

_"No!...Um, n-no, that's alright New America. I'd rather not call you...the shorter name. W-well I have to go! Um, have a good day, alright lad?" New America giggled. "Okay England! Bye!" England held the phone to his ear even as the dial tone rang out. _

_"It's for the best..." He muttered miserably._

* * *

><p><strong>-2153-<strong>

"So your from Canada? That's so cool!" Canada nodded but wasn't really paying attention. 'I can't stop smiling!' he thought happily. The little boy pulled him through the park with a smile, talking animately. "I wanted to go to Canada for my birthday but my Mama wouldn't let me! She said that it cost too much but that's no fair! People shouldn't have to pay to explore, we have rights!" Canada nodded. "Yeah, we do." The boy stopped and looked up at him curiously for a moment, frowning. Canada froze, wondering if he said the wrong thing. But then the boy laughed and swung back and forth on the balls of his feet. "Hahaha! You must be really happy! You keep smiling!"

Then Canada relaxed and laughed with him. "Yeah, I really am!" He said joyfully. Then the boy continued to drag him along, stopping when they neared the swings. "Can you push me, Mr...uh...What's your name mister?" He said with adorablely childish innocence. Canada smiled, quickly coming up with a convincing human name. "I'm...Matthew Williams! No need to add formality, call me Matt." He said, bending down slightly so he was face to face with the 6 year old.

The young boy gave an award winning smile, sky blue eyes shining with pride and wheat hair falling into his face as he gave a heroic pose. Canada swore that his heart skipped a couple beats.

"It's awesome to meet you Matt! My name is Alfred F Jones, and I'm a hero!" He said determinly.

Canada's smile really could have cracked his face in half. Without thinking, the nation bent down to hug the child who was too good to be true. Alfred was surprised but clung to Canada. Alfred giggled. "Your really funny! Can you play with me every day?" He asked. Canada paused. 'I can't. Clearly this is what happens to a nation with no goverment or claim on land...but interacting with him may end badly...I can't see him anymore, even if he's America. It's for best...'

"Of course! As often as I possibly can!" Canada said with a smile. Alfred giggled again and hugged his neck. "Yay! This will be so awesome! We can be best friends!" Canada nodded walked closer the swings before taking Alfred off of him and onto one of the swings. For another hour, Canada played with Alfred, forming a friendship with him. It was the first time in almost 200 years that Canada felt that happy.

By noon, Alfred's mom had come to get him. 'She's pretty.' Canada thought to himself. She had short blond hair that matched Alfred's and blue eyes. 'Of course, she could never beat America.' Alfred's mom came walking over, grey, modest dress moving slightly in the breeze as Alfred went running, jumping into her arms. "Mama! Look! That's my new friend!" Alfred pointed to Canada. "His name is Matthew! Can we go to the park again tomorrow, pretty please? I wanna play with Mattie again! Please, please, please?" He asked venhemently. His mother laughed and gave Matthew a smile. "Is that okay with you? He seems to have taken quite the likeing to you." She said.

Canada nodded. "In his defense, I've taken a liking to him too. He reminds me of someone."The nation said and turned his gaze to Alfred. "See you tomorrow Alfred!" He said happily. As he walked away, Canada thought over his desicion again. He really shouldn't see him...He has to think of what's best!...

Then again, what would America say in this situation?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really hope this story wasn't confusing, my sister read it and was confused. Then again she read it really quickly, she probably didn't process some of it...<strong>

**Well, I hope it was okay! I am not sure if I should continue it or not, I think it's good as it is. But I orrigonally wrote this as a prolouge for an entire story...But that's up to reviewers ^-^ I also apoligize for mistakes. If your confused, ask me in a review or PM, I'll clear it up for you. You really have to concentrate to understand what's happening. BTW, that whole first part in italics were flashbacks and information that you need to understand the end, so if you don't understand, try rereading. The end seems kind of sentimental and sappy to me, but think about it. If you hadn't seen someone you love in 100 years and then you meet the human he's reborn as...wouldn't you act happy like that? Besides, thats how people act when they meet a celeberty! Giggling like an idiot! XD Oh, and js, Alfred's mom is Fem!America (so origonal xD) and in this the nations never had a human name. So...very complicated story. But the idea of all this came from this site. According to it, Russia, China, Japan, and France really did hold a meeting without America and discussed switching their internation currency to Japanese yen or Chinese whatsitcalled. And Cuba, Arabic countries, and North Korea really did support it which seems pretty damn suspicious to me xD If you want to read it this is the link:**

**(w w w . n e w a m e r i c a 1 . c o m) Just take out parenthese (can't spell) and spaces :D Though I think by now most people have seen the commercial for it. But I read the article before they made a commercial for it so I feel proud! xF**

**PS: I don't own Hetalia ;-;**


End file.
